


Sick ‘f Shit

by mswisegal



Category: Wayne (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, Mild Obsessive Behavior, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Abuse, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Young Love, cause they're teens, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswisegal/pseuds/mswisegal
Summary: there’s no one posting fics about this pairing and i’m done waiting. i’m making one on my own.





	1. Sure as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> hello, sucky fic writer here. just trying to sate my Wayne/Del shipper heart. hope this helps with the lack of Wayne content. trust me, i’m also annoyed that there isn't much of the show when it’s absolutely pure gold.

“-and don’tchu’ fuckin’ think that  
you’re fuckin’ gettin’ away with this shit!!” yelled the sophomore student Jensen Diker as he was pulled away from the principal’s office.

“Get your goddamn act together will ya Jensen? Jesus, he just took your sandwich.” said Principal Cole as he dragged the raging teen out of his office.

“Two weeks detention! One for making a damn wreck of the canteen, and two for being an ass. Now get!”

Jensen hissed, literally hissed as he adjusted his backpack harshly before storming off, pushing and bumping students that got in his way.

Sighing and shaking his head, Principal Cole went back to see Stephen McDaner sat in front of his desk looking apathetic, checking the clock on his wall that was five minutes early.

That was the tenth student he had to bring in, thirteen if he included staff that were victimized.

‘Why me?’ he moaned in his head before closing the door behind him.

“So Stephen, what’s gotten into ya stealin’ somebody else’s lunch?” he addressed the boy casually while he took a seat on his worn out chair. Given that the boy always steals somebody else’s lunch means he’s a frequent visitor.

_'Not that it was good thing...'_

Stephen didn’t say anything, he just stared blankly at his desk, refusing eye contact while moving his leg up and down rapidly.

Now, he heard rumors about this boy.

Don’t got any money, split parents, starving siblings. It was all he had to hear.

Pity resides in his stomach like a tape worm, he hated how much he cared for this kid who didn’t even give a single fuck of what he thought what was best for him.

True, it wasn’t his place, the kid didn’t ask for it, and it’s beyond his position to do so-

-but he’d been there. Not the same exact situation but he’s been there.

Principal Cole presses his lips together in a thin line, trying to find the right words before speaking, “I know this isn’t,” he shrugged, gesturing vaguely at the air.

“-a good thing. Stealing is- is a crime that you shouldn’t be doin’ despite certain situations...”

Stephen glanced up a second to meet his eyes that held a bit of distain before going back to staring at his desk.

The boy looks beaten up, sporting a big shiner on his cheek and a split lip, brown hair tousled sticking in every direction, and a white wrinkled shirt with a few spots of blood on them.

Cole wished this was the worse state he’d seen a student was in.

“And I know that your mom is struggling right now with a lot of things...”

“You know nothin’.” said the boy with gritted teeth. Stephen held an expression full of pent up rage and aggression that Cole only received with a passive look.

“I know. I’m not pretendin’ to understand, Stephen. I’m only trying to calmly tell you that this isn’t gonna help nobody. I can tell what ya’ tryin’a do, and that part is understandable but you don’t want none of this on your public record, let alone on ya’ mom’s plate.”

Silence. Stephen’s shoulder slackened gradually and Principal Cole took the dive by suggesting something that the boy might receive negatively but he pushed forward.

“This isn’t gonna give you a permanent solution but the cafeteria’s low on staff this year. Maybe you’ll find somethin’ useful there.”

The boy wasn’t speaking again but somehow it eases the tension in the air.

“It also helps take ya’ mind of things. It’s said that a ‘clean environment gives a clear head’ or whatnot.”

“You’re just try’na make me do chores on campus.” the boy smirked and Cole let out a huff followed by a laugh.

“Well, you could say that it’s mutually beneficial and also a punishment.”

The silence stretched on and the boy finally managed to look at him in the eyes that looked like he realized something he hadn’t before. It reminded Cole of someone.

_“What should I be then?”_

With a relieved sigh Principal Cole began, “I’m gonna give ya’ another chance. Don’t screw it up, go and get to your next class.”

Stephen didn’t have to be told twice as he took his weightless backpack, he opened the door out of his office before halting.

The boy didn’t turn around but Cole got his message. 

“Thanks.”

And Stephen was gone.

Once the boy was out of sight and into the halls, Principal Cole sighed before leaning back and stretching. He hoped that that was the last student he had to deal with for today.

He was drained and felt like he was going down with something but it was probably because of his lack of sleep these days.

__

_‘It’s because o’ these kids...’_ he thought before spacing out. ‘You’d never know what they’re up to, what they’re plannin’, someday one of them’s gonna end up gettin’ killed.’

That thought led to another, landing on what Cole describe as ‘an ever-present pain in his ass’ kid that got himself into serious trouble.

Wayne fuckin’ McCullough.

The sixteen years old, (turning seventeen in a few months), that dragged himself to Florida along with a fifteen years old, (turning sixteen), worn out girl that Cole hardly ever sees anymore to retrieve the car his mother stole from his father when she left.

He warned Wayne, more than a thousand times, that he knew something like this is gonna happen sooner or later. The boy’s too much like his father to be kept out of trouble. He didn’t even know why he even bothered in the first place.

Sometimes Cole felt like he gives these damn kids too many chances.

But then again they are still kids, patience can do you a lot of good more than some think.

God he’s no saint, he knows this and he doesn’t claim himself to be, but you gotta give credit when it’s due.

He still gets whiplashed with his trip with Orlando in search for Wayne. It felt so surreal. It’s was like a fever dream that he wakes up sweating over before his dogs calm him down.

Now that he thought of it, he wondered how Del was doing. The girl hardly ever showed her face and Orlando could barely talk to her since she’s heavily monitored by her dad once she got out of the hospital for her unusual injuries.

The last time he was updated, she shoved a girl in a trashcan and started dumping the trash on her.

Whatever it was, Orlando hadn’t found out and it was out of school grounds so-

They didn’t know what it was about but they both agreed it’s probably about Wayne.

The boy fucked up big time, he might never get out of that place again if he didn’t get his act straight. He’s lucky that he was only given two years of that shit, but until then he has to be in juvenile detention under strict surveillance.

He heard a lot of shit about Wayne, some aren’t even true, exaggerations that the human mind created. It was like as if he wasn’t even human the way they talked about him.

He was a cautionary tale that parents tell their children about and Cole didn’t know if that helps or not.

He shouldn’t say it and he doubt he will ever say it aloud, especially in his position, but Wayne was one of the good things that happened in Brockton for a very long time.

Despite everybody not wanting a Wayne in this damned place, it sure as hell needed one.

He had trouble keeping the students in check. The ones who’m he thought would never see again in his office was once again back, bold and vulgar than ever.

He wasn’t dependent on the boy, he could manage, maybe-, but what he does help somewhat.

Fuck, he’s stuck between thinking Wayne was doing something good or bad. The boy’s giving him a lot to think about.

Cole moves to pull a drawer on his left and grabbed a smooth piece of white paper with fine print out.

It was Wayne’s schedule of what time was appropriate to visit and which unit he was being held.

He was no parent or legal guardian but he’s the only adult that was responsible enough to help him. Wayne’s lawyer told him so.

And about Wayne’s mom... he’d rather not think about her. Del was right, she was real bitch.

A girl suddenly barged in his office, clearly out of breath.

“What the hell is goin’-“

“Principal Cole, come quick! It’s Leroy and Martin, they gettin’ a beatin’!”

“Oh for god’s sake.”


	2. Tell Me ‘bout It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is the girl Orlando was into Indian? i don't know since she's not in the wiki so i just made something up, hope that's okay. the guy Wayne had beat with a gnome also didn't have a name so i'm just gonna give these unknown characters random ones.

Orlando felt like today was just the same day as yesterday. He felt like the world just repeats itself and it’s driving him up the wall.

He swung his back behind him, gripping the straps so tightly as he walked an old safe route he found that’ll get him to school.

It was getting tiring. The routine was killing him and the atmosphere in school didn’t help.

Being friends with Wayne gets you in all sorts of trouble and with his best dude not being here means that Orlando’s the punching bag.

And he knows they aren’t afraid of hurting him.

Now he doesn’t know how to properly fight like Wayne but he’s got a lot of blackmail material so it was still all good.

‘Better safe than sorry I guess.’ Orlando thought as he went through the double doors on campus and went straight to his locker.

As he opened it, he wasn’t surprised to see what was inside.

His locker was filled with glue and feathers and all of the things inside were drenched with it. Thank god that he doesn’t bring any important stuff and leave them there.

A few of his nude magazines, notes, and books were severely damaged. The limited edition figurines he had put there to sell was gone, other than that everything was just glue and feathers.

“Hey Orlando, betcha havin’ a good mornin’.” said Harvey as he passed pulling Orlando’s backpack and laughing as he passed, dragging the teen to slam on the neighboring locker.

His jock asshole-filled friends laughed with him as they disappeared and Orlando just bit his lip and regained his balance. He closed his locker door, hanging his head low before adjusting his bag.

He needed to get to class as fast as he can before anyone decided that it was ‘Beat up Orlando day’.

“Hey Orlando.” greeted a meek voice and he jumped in surprise, not expecting someone to greet him.

Riya looked at him apologetically, “I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean to scare you.” she said while adjusting her slipping shoulder bag as comfortable as she can with the halo brace.

“Nah, it’s cool girl. Just havin’ uhhh, long weekend is’all.”

 _‘More like months.’_ He thought, sighing.

“Oh well, if it makes you feel better then maybe we could eat at lunch together? Mom made a lot of _tikka masala_ for dinner yesterday.” Riya eyed him expectantly and he was quiet for a moment.

Now despite the thought of eating lunch with Riya heavenly, it wasn’t safe for her to be with him right now. Not when everyone felt like they were after him and not when she’s still recovering.

“That sounds great Riya,” Her eyes lit up and Orlando felt so bad. “But maybe not today.”

Sadness and disappointment reflected in Riya’s eyes and he swooped in almost immediately for a smooth recovery.

“How about Saturday instead? I know a good diner that sells fresh hot pancakes and their burgers ain’t that bad either.”

“S-Sure Orlando, I’ll ask my mom if I can go. See you later?” With new hope, Orlando smirked, “Hell yeah girl, I’ll see you around.”

With a shy smile Riya walked to the opposite direction and Orlando followed her with his eyes with a smirk before going back to his everyday task, feeling a bit more lighter.

After class, a bit lost in thought, Orlando was the last one out of the classroom before someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him away from the crowded hallway and into a janitors closet.

He was shoved inside, hitting a few cleaning supplies.

“What the hell!?” He yelled and before he could get a glimpse of the person who assaulted him, they grabbed the front of his shirt and punched straight on the cheek.

The impact made him dizzy, he couldn’t process what was happening. Groaning, he moved his head to look at his bully and was shocked.

It was the blackmail dude.

“Listen here you cocksucker,” hissed Gary, “this is for the time you helped that shit-fer-brains Wayne.” Orlando struggled but it didn’t budge as Gary’s grip were iron.

“Maybe next time you’ll twice before fuckin’ with me.”

 _‘Fuckin' pussy’s only sayin’ that cause Wayne ain’t here.’_ Orlando growled in his thought.

Afraid he started kicking and throwing punches but Gary’s aim we're clearer, he was on top while Orlando had to recover from the blow he received from below.

He could taste something metallic entering his mouth.

“Hey!” yelled a familiar voice and before they both knew it, the door was swung open to see Principal Cole standing, seething in quiet rage.

“Get the fuck off him you-“ Cole grabbed Gary by the shoulder and pulled him off of Orlando who slumped down on the ground inside the janitors closet, trying to focus around something that isn’t spinning.

“Listen here you punk, if I see you ‘round here again and beatin’ one of your schoolmates, I’ll be callin’ ye father.”

Gary’s face drained of all blood with a frightened look on his face. The moment Principal Cole had let go of the boy, he ran away.

“Two months of detention, and no running in the halls!”

Orlando, who was still on the ground tried to lift his head up to watch the scene unfold and Cole immediately crouched down to help him.

“Jeez kid, I thought now that Wayne isn’t here you won’t be causin’ any more trouble.”

“It wasn’t me man, that dude just came out of nowhere and started beatin’ the shit out of me.”

“Well my office is more comfortable than the janitors closet. Let’s get you fixed up there.” Cole helped Orlando and supported him so that he could stand.

“Why not the infirmary?”

“We lack supplies, tough few months. Students in and out. You know the drill.”

“Fuckin’ hell, this whole place is goin’ to collapse.”

“Trust me-“

As he said this, Riya spotted them. With a horrified expression, she rushed towards them as fast as she can with her halo brace.

“-that ain’t gonna be the worst thing to happen.”

“Tell me ‘bout it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is made on my phone.


	3. Why Why Why, Delilah?

The house was quiet and her room was small. Smaller than she had previously thought it was.

Del was laying on top of her bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. Her room only has a small window that her daddy generously barred over and the shadow of it ws on the opposite side of her bedroom.

It reminded her that she was no daughter, but a prisoner.

After she got out of the hospital for her scrapes and bruises, Robert gripped her arm and dragged her back to give her his own version of house arrest.

Sgt. Geller and Officer Jay had visited and asked her questions that she answered bluntly. Leaving out the part that her dad crashed onto their car and almost fucking killing them both of course.

The two men of the law looked like they wanted to ask more but didn’t. She must’ve had this look in her eyes. She wouldn’t mind what happened to her next if she punched them both and Del thought that she might not be the only one who thought of that since Robert glared at her to _shut the fuck up._ and _'keep fuckin' quiet'._

All of them were exhausted and still processing what happened. Sgt. Geller has excused it as trauma.

And she was traumatized and fucking worried if Wayne fucking died. Del left him there bleeding on the passenger seat, and what possessed her dad and brothers to leave him there? Why did she have such a dysfunctional family? Why?

Sgt. Geller, with her dad in the room, told her what the consequences were for what she did, but since she was a ‘victim’ he would let a few things slide.

As long as she lay low and keep out of trouble.

The last time she saw Wayne was when she was brought in court to testify against him of all things. And Robert might as well twisted her arm then and there when she was reluctant on reciting the words her lawyer told her to say.

The empty look in Wayne’s eyes haunted her even today.

It worked out well on her end, but badly for Wayne. Del thought he was gonna be charged for real and might be sent to jail.

But Lady Luck seemed to follow him everywhere, and for that, she was grateful.

A few people had testified against the accusations towards Wayne, said that the boy helped them somewhat.

The reasons behind the behavior he had shown were justifiable and so the jury had decided that he was good enough to be sent to juvie instead of jail.

Del remembered how relieved she was, how furious her father had been, and how her brothers were confused and a little in awe of what Wayne did. For her and for others.

Wayne freely stared at her because he knew there will be no consequences when they’re literally in a courtroom with guards and shit. He looked at her as she sat in the podium and he didn’t stop staring until she was out of view.

Maybe he knew that it was the last time he’ll ever see her.

And Del couldn’t even look him in the eyes at the time. God, she was such a damn coward! How can she let that happen? Arghh!!

Her anger overwhelmed her. She sat up, faced the wall and punched it.

She punched until she felt better. It took a while as she breathed in and out to find that her knuckles were red and that the wall needed fixing again before she fell back down on the bed.

Wayne didn’t say anything else during the trial. Just ‘yes sir’ and ‘no sir’. He kept his head low, kept it polite, and non-intimidating. He had been mostly himself during it and if Del hadn’t felt numb at the time, she would have cried.

It was five pm in the afternoon and Del’s bitchass family’s gonna come home soon.

She stood up after thirty minutes of debating whether or not her life was worth keeping before starting on preparing dinner.

After another two hours or so, her dad and two brothers got home just in time to see her sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the tv, with bandaged hands.

“Ey it’s Del!” Said Carl.

“Ey Del! Watcha’ watchin’?” Followed by Teddy before placing the plastic bag full of beer on their shit coffee table in front of the only tv they have.

“Nature channel.” Del said flatly. The two twin idiots fought for the empty chair next to her and she almost snapped when Roger came out of nowhere and smacked them both in the head.

“Wouldya’ stop makin’ a goddamn ruckus, you fucking dunderheads.”

“Yeah shut the fuck up ya dunderhead.”

“You shut the fuck up ya dunderhead.”

The twins decided to squish themselves in that one seat as a compromise and started to drink their beer, clearly amused about the stupid things the animals were doing.

Del was convinced that this was animal abuse. 

_‘But who the fuck cares right? Everybody fucking struggles. Boo hoo, suck it up.’_ she thought before reaching out to grab a beer herself.

“What the fuck ya doin’?” Teddy caught her and slapped her hand quickly away from the plastic bag.

“Gettin’ a goddamn drink is what.” Del hissed making another attempt only for Teddy to slap her hand away again.

“You can’t drink that, you’re still fifteen.”

“Yeah, you’re still fuckin’ fifteen.” followed Carl before taking the plastic off of the coffee table out of her reach.

“What the fuck you hypocrites!?! You started drinkin’ when you was sixteen! What makes it different?!” she yelled, pointing an accusing finger their way.

“Cause your our baby sista’.”

“Yeah, you’re still a baby.”

“No drinkin’ until you’re eighteen or somethin’.”

“Maybe never, cause ya know. Campaigning fer mayor and stuff.” Carl brought up quietly before turning away to watch tv again and Del’s blood boiled over. She balled her hands into fists until her knuckles turned white.

“Fuck. You.” she growled out and stood slowly, glowering at the two fuckheads. The twins avoided her heated gaze, nervously drinking their bottle of beer as a way of distraction.

 **“FUCK. YOU.”** Del said even louder and the second those words left her mouth, her head was pulled back by the hair.

“Dont’chu talk to yer brothers like that, you bitch.” Robert's raspy voice laced with alcohol breath made her gag as she tried to get away from her father’s grip.

Her brothers were quiet.

“Get to your damn room.” he commanded before pushing her to the side and taking a seat from where she previously sat.

Hitting the wall but still standing on shaky legs. Del gritted her teeth and started slowly making her way up the stairs to her room. 

To her cell.

The house was quiet as she closed the door with a bang and laid down once again on the bed. 

She was reminded every time that she was no daughter, but a prisoner.

And by the looks of it, nobody seemed to have eaten dinner. Can’t blame them, snakes aren’t exactly a common meat substitute.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want something done, you gotta do it yourself.


End file.
